Talk:Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade
2009? At the D23 Expo, they announced Muppet appearances at the parade. Were there any appearances? -- Nate (talk) 16:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : Not in the Canadian broadcast, however we have some segments edited in of Steven and Chris at the park. -- Zanimum 21:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Same parade? What's the difference between this parade and Christmas at Walt Disney World? This page says that the WDW parade airs on ABC on Christmas Day. The "Christmas at Walt Disney World" page says that it was a parade from WDW, which aired on ABC on Christmas Day, 2004. They may have changed the name of the broadcast in 2004, but it's clearly the same event. I'd like to merge the other page into this one, and note the broadcast title difference in the article. Does anyone have thoughts? -- Danny (talk) 20:20, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :It is confusing, but in fact it's definitely *not* the same event (though they may have aired together). Some years, Disney has actually aired an evening parade and a daytime event. The other article is confusing, but is in fact referring to the actual parade which runs on weeknds regularly for park guests. Apparently the Muppets were there to kind of promote the recent deal and provide live commentary. It's a much smaller affair with no celebrities or real variations. The 2004 Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade instead featured Regis and Kelly, Julie Andrews, Ashanti, and various people plugging their ABC and Disney Channel shows. Looking through the history, this is what Carolyn originally wrote: "2004 television special that featured segments from Disneyland's Christmas Fantasy Parade hosted by Kermit and Miss Piggy." This was reworded to "In 2004, Kermit and Miss Piggy hosted the "Christmas Fantasy Parade" from Disneyland for the television special 'Christmas at Walt Disney World'. Gonzo also joined them." I can't find any evidence of anything airing on TV under the name "Christmas at Walt Disney World," so either clips from the park event were included in the WDW Christmas Day Parade show (IMDb, while ever fallible, doesn't mention the Muppets, nor does anything else I can find right now), they aired in a segment of one of the ABC morning shows (which may have used the Christmas at WDW name), or in fact, it never aired at all. That has been known to happen even with celebrity appearances at the park. I think this may take some digging, but it seems like the specific Christmas Fantasy parade is confirmable, the year is confirmable, the Muppets' being there is confirmable. It's just not clear whether it actually aired or when. Danny, you added the "broadcast on Christmas Day" bit a year ago. So right now, rather than merging (since the event happened at Disney World and not at the same place or time as the big TV parade), I'd say take out the date and anything else that we assumed or guessed at, and leave it as a live appearance until we can confirm whether it was on TV (and rename with the name of the parade, since again that's confirmable; looking at the original edit, it's likely Carolyn just created "Christmas at Walt Disney World" the way we started out with pages like "Sesame Street Juiceboxes," as a label rather than an actual title which anybody used). The pictures on the page seem pretty clearly to be promotional pics rather than TV screengrabs. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::No, it was an actual show... I've got a video of this somewhere. I'll see if I can find it. Scott probably has it too. -- Danny (talk) 03:22, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::I don't suppose you can remember if it was bookended by footage of Ted McGinley, Regis, or Raven? That would be the easiest way to know for sure if it was all in the same broadcast. :) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, here's a press release from WDW. I think Kermit, Piggy and Gonzo hosted the Disneyland section of the show, with Regis hosting the main section in Disney World. (In this year's broadcast, Regis and Kelly were at Disney World, and Ryan Seacrest was the host at Disneyland.) -- Danny (talk) 03:29, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::So that nails it down... I redirected the other page to here, and added the 2004 information to this page. Looks like the other page was another example of how we weren't totally solid with our facts in 2006. :) Thank goodness it's a wiki! -- Danny (talk) 03:40, 2 January 2009 (UTC)